Arañazos
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: De una Sakura propensa a arañar, un prodigio Uchiha que siempre esta ahí y una mujer obsesionada con ser abuela. ./././. Pedido por Alinekiryuu


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Arañazos_

_By: Miss Choco-chips._

_Pedido por: Alinekiryuu._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tiene cinco años cuando entra por primera vez al barrio Uchiha. Se sentía algo cohibida, pero las cálidas manos de Sasuke-kun y Naruto sosteniendo las suyas la calma un poco...

Oh, oh. Hay tanta gente que sin querer se suelta. ¿Donde estan sus amigos?

Busca con la mirada una cabellera rubia, a sabiendas de que entre tantos peli negros, tratar de ver a Sasuke es inútil. Pero nada. No están por ningún lado.

¿Que haría ella ahora? Tiene miedo, hay tantas personas mirandola raro, cómo si fuera un alien... ¿Hizo algo malo?

[Chibi Sakura no pensó que, si el pelo dorado de Naruto resalta en el negro, su propia melena rosa era cómo un cartel de neón por la noche]

¿Donde están sus amigos? Es la primera vez que va a casa de Sasuke-kun, no tiene ni idea de cómo llegar.

Sus ojitos verdes se nublan. Tiene miedo, se siente sola y quiere a su mamá. Recuerda que su papi siempre le advierte sobre caminar sola de noche. Bueno, con tanta gente alrededor, no está sola... pero eran desconocidos, pontencialmente peligrosos desconocidos. Y si bien no era de noche, a donde sea que volteara veía negro.

¿Y si de los monstruos de los que le advierte su papi intenta llevarsela? Esos que te sonríen amablemente, te ofrecen golosinas y luego te piden que los dejes acompañarte a tu casa.

Trata de calmarse y pensar, pero solo se asutaba más y más...

Se alejó de la multitud. Notó que estaban en una especie de mercado, pero no era al que iba siempre con su mamá. Este tenía pintado por todas partes el mismo dibujito gracioso que Sasu-kun llevaba siempre en la espalda. Lo que parecía una pokebola.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y abrazó sus piernitas, llorando suavemente. Las personas ya no la notaban, pasaban por su lado sin detenerse. La niña trató de contarlos -contar cosas siempre la calmaba- pero pasaban tan rápido y eran tan parecidos... A la pequeña Sakura le recordó a ese episodio de Discovery Channel, donde enseñaban que las cebras son tan parecidas y corren tan juntas para despistar a los depredadores respecto a cuántos son.

Entre sus lágrimas sonrió graciosa. No podía esperar a ver a Sasuke-kun y decirle que los Uchiha parecían cebras o muñecas... Todos iguales, cómo prefabricados en el mismo molde. Un ejercito de copias.

Claro, eso se salía de allí y lo encontraba.

Una persona se salió de la masa negra para acercarse a ella. La niña se encogió en su lugar, temerosa... pero no pudo evitar bajar la guardia al verlo.

Parecía de unos nueve años y, siendo totalmente franca, era la persona mas hermosa que había visto jamás. Ni siquiera ese niño que iba un año adelante que ella en la Academia -Neji Hyuuga se llamaba- y del que estaba secretamente enamorada, era tan guapo.

Este Uchiha parecía un príncipe... Se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello y se secó lo más rápido posible las lágrimas (no quería parecer una llorona a ese lindo chico).

-Hola -sonrió amablemente el chico- Me llamo Itachi. ¿Estas perdida? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Una niña tan pequeña no debería caminar sola por las calles de un clan ajeno.

El embrujo se rompió y la pequeña casi gritó del miedo. Primero le sonreía de esa forma, y luego se ofrecía a acompañarla... ¡Era igualito a los monstruos de los que su papi hablaba!

-¡N-no! -gritó. Luego, sonrojada, decidió bajar la voz tartamudeante: peligroso o no, aún era precioso- N-no es-estoy perdida. S-solo me confundí d-de calle... ¡Ya recor-recordaré donde quedaba e-el lugar al que ib-iba y me i-iré! -mintió.

Itachi parecía preocupado. Llevaba observando a esa niña durante un cuarto de hora antes de resignarse a ayudarla. Si no lo hacía, no podría mirar a su hermanito a la cara: después de todo, ella podría ser hermana de alguien, y si Sasuke estuviera extraviado en un clan ajeno, le gustaría que reciviera ayuda.

-¿No prefieres que te lleve a tu casa? Dime tu apellido y buscaremos a alguien de tu clan.

Ella, aún sentada, escondió la cara entre sus piernitas y negó.

-E-estoy bien...

El joven Uchiha la miró dudativo... hasta que notó que ella temblaba. ¿Le tenía miedo?

Repasó su conversación mentalmente y descubrió que las palabras que eligió daban lugar a malos entendidos. La niña ahora posiblemente la consideraba un criminal.

-¿Puedes mirarme un segundo, cerecita? -no tenía idea de cuál era su nombre, y no sería educado decirle "mírame de una vez, tú, niña".

Sakura, más por el inesperado apodo que por la petición, alzó el rostro. En algún momento, el chico se había puesto algo en la frente. Entornó los ojos. ¿Eso no era...?

-Así es, soy un shinobi. Hace unos días me gradué de la Academia. ¿Tús padres tienen una banda cómo la mía? -la niña asintió tímidamente- Eso significa que soy cómo ellos, ¿no? Puedes confiar en mí, no voy a hacerte daño.

La niña lo miró, dudativa, pero al final reconoció que era su mejor opción para encontrar a sus amigos.

-V-vale... vine con unos amigos, pero me separé de ellos. Seguro me están buscando.

-Bien, dime cómo se llaman y te llevaré con ellos.

-De acuerdo... pero, si me ofreces caramelos, voy a morderte un brazo y salir corriendo -amenazó la mar de seria, arrancándole una sonrisa al chico- Mis amigos son Sasuke-kun y Naruto.

Bien, de ser cualquier otro, esos dos nombres no hubieran significado nada. Pero Itachi, siendo cómo era, asoció al instante esos nombres con su otouto y el bobo mejor amigo de este.

Con una sonrisa demasiado adorable para ser legal, el Uchiha la tomó en brazos, dispuesto a llevarla... sin pensar que la acción tan repentina podría causar un acto reflejo de la niña.

Antes de saber que ocurría, tenía unos pequeños rasguños en la mejilla, causados por las pequeñas manitas.

-¡L-lo siento! -chilló, totalmente apenada. Él la había sorprendido, vale, pero no era cosa de lastimarlo. Profanar un rostro así debía ser pecado... y ella no quería irse al infierno.

Itachi salió de su sorpresa al ver que la niña comenzaba a llorar, gimiendo que era buena y no quería que el diablo se la llevara.

Sudo frío, la gente comenzaba a mirarlo raro y murmurar. Si no hacía algo, pronto todos creerían que su precioso heredero era una especie de lolicón (Si, super Itachi de nueve años sabe que significa esa palabra. Después de una pesadilla en que una serpiente gigante con pinta de homo trataba de seducir a su pequeño hermano, había estado atento a señales de alguno).

-Ya, ya... -trató de calmarla, mientras corría en dirección a su casa. Tenía que encontrar a su hermanito y que él tranquilizara a su amiga, o no podría volver a caminar jamás por las calles de su clan sin ser señalado cómo pedófilo.

Años después, Itachi aún recuerda cuando una niña de cinco años provocó que lo acusaran de lolicón, amenazó con morderle el brazo y le arañó la cara... para posteriormente plantarle un amplio beso en plena boca, con toda la inocencia del mundo, agradecida por haberla ayudado a pesar de su grosero comportamiento.

Años después, Itachi no olvida que uno NUNCA debe besar a Sakura Haruno delante de Sasuke Uchiha y Uzumaki Naruto sin esperar funestas consecuencias.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tiene 12 años y luce orgullosa su banda de gennin. Toma la mano de sus compañeros de equipo (sus mejores amigos de la infancia, cuanta coincidencia) y los arrastra al barrio Uchiha. Mikoto los ha invitado a un almuerzo especial de felicitaciones por su graduación. La bella dama explotará de gozo cuando se entere que están en el mismo equipo. No es un secreto el fanatismo que sentía por ese trío desde su creación, siete años atrás.

A medio camino se cruzan con los demás equipos de su generación, y esta vez son los chicos los que la arrastran a ella. No les gusta que la vean con algo distinto al acostumbrado vestido. Aunque una blusa roja con un hombro caído y unas calzas negras ajustadas no fueran nada del otro mundo, los celos de los chicos eran irracionales desde los inicios de la amistad.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, la chica suelta las manos de sus chicos y corre, adelantándose a ellos. Ha visto algo justo en las puertas del Clan que no puede dejar pasar.

-¡Itachi-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

El grito, que debería hacer a todos los Uchiha voltear en su dirección, no sorprende a nadie; ya están acostumbrados a esa rosadita y su explosivo caracter. El joven en cuestión simplemente se quedó quieto y dejó que la niña se colgara de sus espaldas, cómo hacía cada vez que se encontraban después de mucho tiempo.

-Ohaio, Saku-chan.

Su saludo, amable pero parco, arrancó un puchero a la chica. Se bajó de la fornida espalda en la que tantas veces había viajado y caminó hasta estar cara a cara.

-Eres aburrido, ¿te lo han dicho? Hace cómo tres meses que no te veo y solo me dices "Ohaio". ¿Un poco de emoción es mucho pedir?

El Uchiha se ecnontró inevitablemente sonriendo. Esa niña siempre le divertía.

-Gomen, gomen. ¿Cómo has estado?

Ella sonrió, aprobando sus palabras.

-Muy bien -parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a rebotar de felicidad- ¡Mira, mira! ¡Ya tengo mi banda!

Al ver la cinta con la placa metálica adornando su cabello a modo de diadema, Itachi sonrió nostálgico. Aún recordaba cuándo conoció a esa niñita, y para conseguir su confianza tuvo que valerse de su banda ninja. Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya... ¿Siete años? A pesar de tener solo 16, el ver a su hermano y sus compañeros entrando en la adolescencia le hacía sentir cada día de su vida con un peso increíble. Se sentía... viejo, cansado.

-Has crecido...-comentó, con un tono entre triste y orgulloso que ella no supo descifrar. Le acarició el pelo con cariño.

-¿Y que me dices de tí? -preguntó- ¿Cómo te trata Anbu? Oí rumores de que piensan ascenderte a capitán de escuadrón. ¿Qué piensas sobre ello?

Si, Sakura era la única que antes de felicitarlo le preguntaba cómo se sentía al respecto. Era agradable.

-Bien, supongo. Es una gran responsabilidad, pero creo poder manejarlo bien. Por cierto, ¿te ha crecido el cabello?

Ella sonrió feliz de que lo notara.

-¡Hai! Pensaba en dejarmelo crecer... ¿tú que opinas?

-Hmp... te... te queda bien.

En ese momento llegaron, corriendo y con un leve indicio de asma, Sasuke y Naruto. Fulminaron a la chica nada más verla; por su constitución -remarcablemente más pequeña- era varias veces más veloz, sin contar que con su perfecto control de chakra podía llevar el necesario a sus piernas para ir más rápido... y dejarlos atrás, cómo en ese momento.

-Sa-sakra-chan -jadeó el rubio- Po-podrí-as hab-habernos espe-rado, ¿N-no crees?

-Es que ví a Itachi-san -explicó, cómo si eso clarificara todo... y en realidad lo hacía. No era un secreto la gran amistad entre la chica peli rosa y el heredero Uchiha, no la típica: holaquetalyoestoybienytuyotambiéngraciasadios. No, esta era más del tipo: estoy-a-punto-de-crear-una-secta-dedicada-a-ti/eres-la-hermanita-que-nunca-tuve-y-voy-a-darte-cada-capricho-por-ridículo-que-sea.

Sí, eran obsesivos y extremistas, o bueno, ella lo era y lo arrastraba consigo a la fuerza... pero sus compañeros realmente no podían quejarse al respecto. Mientras SAkura estuviera ocupada adorando al Uchiha mayor, no tendría tiempo para citas. Y si Itachi la cuidaba y consentía tanto cómo ellos, podían relajarse de vez en cuando: lo que ellos no hicieran lo haría el Anbu.

-Kaa-san nos preparó un almuerzo -comentó Sasuke.

-Para celebrar nuestra ascención a gennin -siguió Naruto.

-¿Nos acompañas? -terminó la peli rosa.

En verdad, a Itachi aún le sorpendía la coordinación de ese trío. Parecían saber siempre lo que los otros dos pensaban y actuaban en consecuencia.

-Hai. En realidad, vengo de dar el informe a Hokage-sama, aún no he pasado por casa.

Sakura decidió que tomar su mano era aceptable y resolvió no soltarla en todo el camino. Dándole un leve apretón preguntó.

-¿Por qué lo diste tú y no el líder de escuadrón? Es su deber.

-Fue herido durante la misión. Al llegar, lo trasladaron al hospital.

Sasuke y Naruto observaron de refilón a su compañera. Ella, cómo digna aprendiz de la mejor ninja medico existente, llevaba trabajando 3 años en el hospital... de los cuáles, solamente el último había recibido paga.

-¡Juro que no sabía nada! Tsunade-sama me dió el día libre por ser mi graduación. Además, de haberlo sabido, no habría pasado con ustedes la mayor parte del día: me hubiera escapado para ver a Itachi-san.

Ante tal lógico argumento, guardaron silencio.

EL resto del viaje se compuso en peleas dobe-teme-silencio, tarados...-¡Dobe!-¡Teme!-¡Cállense o los callo!¡No puedo conversar con Itachi-san con sus gritos!-¡DOBE!-¡TEME!- ¡Shanaarooooo!. El Uchiha mayor sonrió, había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Mikoto los recibió entre besos, abrazos, dulces palabras (¡Mamá, ya estoy grande, no me digas 'Sasu-chan'!) y, cuando oyó que los tres niños estaban en el mismo equipo, chillidos emocionados.

Viendo que la comida estaba hecha, los gennin se dispuesieron a ayudar a llevar los platos a la mesa. Itachi, ya sentado en su lugar, había sido expulsado de la cocina (¡Recién vienes de una misión, Ita-san! Descansa, onegaiiiii). Todo marchaba genial... hasta que Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron a discurtir. Peleas + platos de comida + una peli rosa distraída = Oh oh...

-¡Kyaaa! -chilló la chica al sentir la salsa de curry ensuciarla de pies a cabeza.

Naruto, el chivo expiatorio de la furia de Sakura con más experiencia, se escondió tras su amigo (si trataba de golperlo, pasaría por el teme primero y así no moriría solo); Sasuke fingió valentía al ver la mirada negra -en ambos sentidos- de su madre clavándose en su nuca; Mikoto reprendió con la mirada a su hijo (imaginandose varios y creativos castigos) antes de correr a auxiliar a la pobre chica. Solo Itachi permaneció inexpresivo, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-Oh dios mío, pequeña, cuanto lo siento -se disculpó la Uchiha, tratando de limpiarla con un repasador- No, esto no tiene remedio... Ve a darte un baño, te prestaré algo de ropa mía de mis tiempos en la Academia.

LA chica asintió y subió al segundo piso -no antes de jurar con la mirada a sus compañeros un doloroso final-. Había dos habitaciones de invitados, preparados por la señora de la casa precisamente para los amigos de su hijo. La joven entró a la que le correspondía, se dirigió al baño privado del cuarto, y procedió a quitarse la manchada ropa.

-¡Oh, cielos! -exclamó la peli negra en el piso inferior, mientras observaba a su hijo y su amigo rubio limpiar el suelo- Olvidé decirle que las toallas de su baño están lavandose... Ita-chan, cielo, ¿podrías llevarle una?

-Hmp -asintió él. Subió a su propio baño, tomó una toalla y entró al cuarto de la chica tras tocar dos veces suavemente y no recibir respuesta. El ruido de la regadera era bastante fuerte, asique Sakura no escuchó... ni siquiera cuando tocó la puerta del baño.

Al no escuchar nada -las gruesas paredes y puerta no dejaban salir el ruido del agua- se preocupó y, con cuidado, lentamente, entró...

...

...

**-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡HENTAAAAIIIII!**

...

...

Mikoto, sosteniendo la camisa de los dos adolescentes para que no subieran a ayudar a su compañera (se asustaron muchísimo al oír e grito), sonrió malignamente. Todo de acuerdo al plan... O eso parecía. EL sonido de una fuerte cachetada llegó hasta sus oídos y bajó la cabeza, triste. ¿Donde estaban los gemidos y placenteros chillidos que esperaba? Bueno, quizás Saku-chan estaba un poquitito chica para darle nietos... PEro la Uchiha no se estaba haciendo más joven, y al ver tan crecidos a sus retoños, pensó que ya era hora de ser abuela. Lamentablemente, su Sasu-chan estaba demasiado pequeño para esas cosas... asíque decidió ir a por todas con Itachi y la única kunoichi que consideraba apta para ser su nuera.

Un minuto después bajó su hijo, con la mejilla roja, de la cual resbalaban cinco hilillos de sangre. La bofetada vinó acompañada por unos profundos arañazos.

Sakura no pudo mirar a Itachi al rostro por los próximos tres meses.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El joven Itachi de 20 años, capitán Anbu, se confundía con las sombras a su alrededor. De haberse tratado de cualquier otra persona, habría sudado la gota gorda por la tensión del momento.

Frente a él, tranquilamente sentados alrededor de un ameno fuego, el grupo de Nuke-nin que estaba cazando se regodeaba por su reciente victoria. De solo imaginarse la reputación que se harían en breve...

Realmente, secuestrar a la ninja médico personal de un Uchiha y el portador del Kyuubi no era algo muy sencillo. Pero, tras poner una poción de sueño en un río cerca del cuál acampaba el equipo siete consiguieron dormir a los dos hombres, quienes totalmente confiados bebieron de allí. La chica consiguió detectar el veneno antes de tragar el agua y se salvó, pero uno de los ninja ya tenía de rehén a Naruto. Era inútil pelear, la joven tuvo que entregarse.

El joven Uchiha, que en esos momentos volvía de misión con su equipo Anbu, encontró a los inconscientes chicos. Rápidamente ordenó a sus subordinados llevarlos a Konoha y él comenzó a seguir el rastro que Sakura había dejado.

Sujetó aún más firmemente los rosados cabellos. La historia de Kushina Uzumaki había sido relatada a los miembros del equipo siete desde la tierna edad de cinco años, por lo que lo primero que se le vino a la mente a la oji jade, cuando le pusieron las esposas que cortan el flujo de chakra, fue plagiar el método de la peli roja para dejar una pista a quien fuera a salvarla.

Con el Sharingan fue fácil encontrar las largas hebras rosaceas, incluso en la oscuridad de la noche. Y allí estaba, esperando el momento propicio para atacar. Debía ser muy cuidadoso, pues uno de los Nuke-Nin se divertía pasando un kunai por el cuello de la chica, y si notaba alguna amenaza, quizás le diera por acabar con su vida. Ciertamente era rápido y podía acabar con todos ellos antes de que notaran que ocurría, pero tampoco era cuestión de ponerla en peligro.

Sin embargo, genio frío y todo, no pudo evitar saltar al ataque en cuanto uno de esos bastardos llevó obsenamente su mano al pecho de la inconsciente kunoichi (culpa de la falta de chakra, estaba seguro). Trece segundos después, el claro era un amasijo de sangre y miembros corporales. Itachi se alejaba de allí con la jovencita en brazos. Le había retirado las esposas, asique su flujo de chakra prontó se normalizaría y despertaría.

EL chico, sin embargo, no tuvo en cuenta que la primer reacción de alguien secuestrado que consigue reponer fuerzas, es atacar al "enemigo" más cercano, acto reflejo le llaman. Apenas las nubes de la inconsciencia comenzaron a apartarse de su mente, la adolescente de 16 años notó su energía recuperada. Cómo relejo inconsciente sensó las presencias a su alrededor, y al solo notar una -la que la sostenía- supuso que los demás atacates se habían marchado. Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de abrir los ojos para verificar quién era el "Nuke-nin", pasó directamente al ataque. No obstante, con sus pocas fuerzas, el intento de puñetazo se volvió un suave arañazo.

Itachi casi se lo esperaba. Sabía que reaccionaría así y prefería dejarse hacer. No le dolía mucho de todos modos, estaba acostumbrado. Esta era la ¿tercera? vez que la peli rosa le dejaba finísimos surcos en el rostro. Solo que esta ocación, al no poder alcanzar su cara, el daño fue a su cuello. Le dió lo mismo, si eso ayudaba a que se desahogase, estaba bien para él.

-Sakura-chan... soy yo -susurró suavemente- Estas a salvo.

Los orbes jade se abrieron cómo platos. ¿Otra vez? Parecía una broma del destino que siempre acabara lastimando de esa manera a su Ita-san. Aunque la segunda vez fuera justificada...

-L-lo lamento -murmuró, apenada, ella. Se acurrucó en su pecho, inhalando profundamente el varonil aroma del adulto- Siempre... te araño. Parezco un tonto gato...

Al Uchiha le gustó la comparación. En efecto, ella era cómo un gatito, mimoso si se le daba cariño, pero capaz de sacar las garras cuando era necesario. Le gustaba tomar un vaso de leche calientita en las tardes de invierno y tenía la costumbre de echarse a dormir en su regazo las veces que veían juntos una película en la mansión Uchiha. Últimamente, esas ocasiones eran cada vez mas seguidas. DEsde que sus padres muerieran el año pasado, la joven se la pasaba con sus compañeros. No decía nada, pero el apartamento proporcionado por el Hokage era demasiado solitario y se sentía vacía allí. Mikoto prácticamente sudaba felicidad por cada poro al tenerla más en su hogar, incluso le ofreció mudarse con ellos, siendo cortesmente rechazada por la joven.

-No pasa nada, Sakura-chan... Duermete tranquila, todavía tenemos un trecho hasta Konoha.

En realidad, con la velocidad Anbu de Itachi, esa distancia podría haber sido salvada en 10 minutos. Pero, ¿podían culparlo? Era agradable la sensación de Sakura apretada contra su pecho.

Sonrió de lado al notar la mano de la chica, brillando de color verde, aposentada justo sobre su mejilla. Pronto dejó de sentir el ardor dejado por sus uñas.

Esa chica era un gatito que sacaba las garras pero luego lamía las heridas. Su pequeño mimoso gatito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡LOS ODIO!

El fuerte grito, seguido del portazo, obligó a Mikoto a salir de la cocina -donde, sinceramente, pasaba la mayor parte del día probando nuevas recetas de pasteles-. SE acercó a su promogénito, quien pulía sus armas en la sala sin prestar atención a los ruidos que venían del segundo piso.

-¿Sabes que ocurre con Sakura-chan? -preguntó preocupada la mujer. Su hijo soltó un "hmp" que ella, con su gran poder telepático-Uchiha, descifró cómo "no, ni idea".

Sasuke y Naruto bajaron con cara de malas pulgas y la dama se dirigió a ellos.

-¿Qué hicieron esta vez con Sakura-chan?

Ambos muchachos se miraron, solidarizandose mutuamente. No era un secreto el gran fanatismo que sentía la Uchiha por la peli rosa, llegando al punto de actuar cómo fan girl-acosadora, tomándole fotos a escondidas y todo eso. Había que manejar la situación con inteligencia para salir impunes... por lo que tácitamente acordaron que sería Sasuke quien lo haría.

-Hmp -traducción: "Sakura tomó una desición que no aprobamos".

-¿Y? Dudo que solo por eso los odie.

-Hmp -"tratamos de que cambiara de parecer".

-... sigue...

-Hmp hmp -"quería que la apoyáramos y... básicamente le dijimosque es una tonta ingenua y que no podíamos estar de su lado en eso".

-Ya veo... ¿y que desición es?

Naruto e Itachi miraron con respeto a la señora Uchiha. No había muchas personas capaces de traducir a tal grado los monósilabos de su Clan... El rubio recordó que Sakura-chan últimamente parecía haber recibido ese don y se preguntó en que momento Mikoto le dió clases de Uchiha-ñol.

Esta vez, el peli negro miró a su amigo, dándole a entender que le tocaba.

-Neji Hyuuga le mandó una nota invitándola a salir... y ella aceptó.

Madre e hijo se congelaron ante la noticia, por razones distintas y a la vez conectadas. La mujer compuso una expresión de frialdad suprema mientras su mente trabaja a la velocidad Nara para crear un maléfico plan que arruinase discretamente esa cita sin levantar sospechas de sus intenciones. Itachi, por otro lado, se preguntó porque su pecho de repente dolía tanto. Por su mente pasaron fugaces imágenes de Sakura niña pérdida en el complejo Uchiha, en su cumpleaños numero diez, en su adolescencia, desnuda y sonrojada en la puerta del baño antes de abofetearlo, en el funeral de sus padres, golpeandolo por error cuándo la salvó de los Nuke-nin, sosteniendo su mano mientras esperaban que Sasuke y Naruto despertasen del sueño inducido por el envenenamiento del río, corriendo a su lado, sonriendo... La vió cómo una pequeña cerecita y admiró la rapidez con la que creció, de niña a mujer. Ahora, a sus 16 años, era normal que despertase la admiración de los hombres, pensó amargamente. ERa bastante bonita, y de hecho se preguntaba cómo es que no había sucedido antes.

Pensó en lo pura, inocennte y frágil que parecía cuando la conoció... aún lo era, pero si tenía novio, no podía durar mucho.

Frunció el entrecejo, eso si que no. Podía aceptarla con pareja, pero que le quitasen la pureza, jamás. Era muy pequeña para eso...

Frustrado, decidió irse a alguna taberna a tomar algo. No era un hábito que le agradase, pero en su casa, con su madre fan girl y su hermano sobre protector, no había manera de que sacase a la chica de su mente. Solo quería paz, que dejase de robarle los pensamientos CINCO minutos. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Con su traje de Anbu, nadie lo reconoció, de modo que disfrutó del anonimato y pidió un tequila cargado, sin limón ni sal. A su lado, un par de kunoichis reía estúpidamente con varios litros de alcohol en sangre.

-¡Te lo juro! LA tonta esa cayó de una. Pff, debe habersele pudrido el cerebro por tanto tinte rosado...

Al oír la última palabra, Itachi disimuladamente prestó atención.

-¿¡Enserio!?

-¡Sí! Es una tonta -hip- Una Kunoichi debería ser más fácil de engañar.

-Dicen que es muy ingenua por -hip- tanta sobreprotección de sus compañeros. Oí un rumor de que -hip- el chico Kyuubi incluso le metió un rasengan por detrás al alumno predilecto de Maito Gay cuando esté rayó la línea del acoso con ella...

Confirmado, estaban hablando de Sakura. EL rumor era verdad, Lee se había atrevido a entrar al dormitorio de la peli rosa a darle una flor justo cuando esta salía del baño... pegó un grito monumental que llegó a casas cercanas, y al día siguiente sus vecinos le preguntaron al hijo del Hokage si la chica estaba bien, después de que el acosador con grandes cejas se hubiera metido a su depto a verla cómo Eva... las represalias que tomó el chico fueron inolvidables, Lee aún tiembla al recordarlo.

-Sí... ¿quién se cree que -hip-es? Robándose a todos los hombres buenos... ¡Incluso Neji Hyuuga e Itachi Uchihaaaa!

-Pero -hip- ¿No dijiste que lo de la cita con el Hyuuga es una trampa?

-Claro que sí, -hip- pero tú no viste cómo la miró cuando o atendió después de una misión -balbuceó, se notaba su tono envidioso y enfadado-. Es amiga íntima del hijo del Hokage y los dos heredors Uchiha, además de -hip- tener la atención del prodigio de los del Byakugan... ¡Es demasiado injusto!

-¿Y -hip- que planeas hacerle?

-Oí que su cabello largo es -hip- muy importante para ella... Sería una lástima -hip- si alguien lo cortase, ¿no?

-Pero si tú estas aquí y la hora de la cita es en 10 minutos... ¿quién va a encargarse de darle su merecido?

-Un -hip- amigo que es muy bueno imitando la firma de chakra de otros... Usara un -hip- justu para cambiar su -hip- apariencia y luego... ¡Zaz! Adios pelito rosa...

Itachi ya no pudo seguir escuchando. Antes de siquiera reaccionar a lo que había oído, sus piernas automáticamente le habían conducido al complejo Uchiha.

Su madre suspiraba tristona, medio llorando, mientras escribía en un cuadernito que decía "Bitácora del Ita-saku"... su hijo realmente no quería saber que era. No había ni rastros de su hermano ni sus compañeros.

-Mamá... ¿y Sakura-chan?

Esas tres palabras le supieron a gloria a la mujer, quién pensó ilusionada que quizás su Itachi planeaba ir y robarse a la chica de su cita, confesarle su amor, tener sexo apasionado y darle muchos nietos. Rápidamente le dijo que había marchado al lugar de encuentro con "el Hyuuga ese" en la plaza central de Konoha. Comentó que Sasuke y NAruto se irían a dormir al departamento de Sakura para esperarla ahí luego de su salida... y le mencionó cómo al pasar que su padre tenía tanto trabajo que estaría toda la noche en la estación y ella iría a hacerle compañía. Susurró que tenía la casa "para él solo", para posteriormente guñarle un ojo y arrojarle lo que parecía... ¿un envoltorio de preservativos... que a simple vista estaban pinchados? ¿Qué clase de mente enferma era su madre?

Decidió dejar la psicosis de la Señora Uchiha para después y a la velocidad de un Anbu genio super cool se transportó a la plaza.

No tardó demasiado en captar el destello rosado que caía cómo en cámara lenta al suelo. Casi con miedo, subió la vista del cabello que se esparcía sobre el césped, para clavarla en el perpetuador del crímen y su víctima.

Sakura temblaba, sin reaccionar, entre los brazos del shinobi desconocido. Justo en ese momento, el jutsu caía, desvelando su verdadera identidad. Era un ninja cualquiera, completamente mediocre, a excepción de su habilidad para copiar firmas de chakra.

La kunocihi, blanca cómo la nieve, no reaccionaba. Por eso aún no se apartaba del hombre... y perdió la oportunidad de darle su merecido, pues este desapareció en un puff, temeroso quizás de la reacción de la aprendiz de Tsunade Senjuu.

Itachi frunció el ceño, pero decidió que luego le daría su merecido a ese bastardo. Ahora, era más importante consolar a la pequeña ninja.

-Sakura... -se acercó, susurrando su nombre para que reaccionara. La joven no lo vió venir, estaba cómo ida. Él apuró el paso y, sin pensárselo, tomó su brazo. Parecía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría. Tenía la vista clavada en lo que anteriormente fue su larga cabellera.

Con cuidado, ignorando las risas malvadas de las dos Kunoichis que observaban a lo lejos, la condujo hasta un sector apartado de la plaza.

-Itachi-san... -susurró, mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos, confundida, devastada... Él la entendía, pero... ¿Tan importante era el cabello para ella?

-ERa una trampa, Sakura-chan -explicó él, concentrado en quitar unos cuantos hilos rosados que quedaron en sus hombros- Ese no era Neji-san.

Ella suspiró, con un nudo apretando su pecho. La garganta le ardía por las ganas de llorar.

-Esto me pasa por ser buena persona... -susurró.

-¿Qué dices? Pensé que era una cita.

SOnrió tristemente- No, eso era lo que los imbéciles de mis compañeros interpretaron. Yo vine a esta cita solo para decirle a Neji-san que mi corazón es de otro hombre.

Lo que amagaba ser un sentimiento de alivio se transformó en pena nuevamente. LA chica no quería a ese hombre, pero amaba a otro.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó en un suave siseo. En cuanto la joven le diera un nombre, empezaría la cacería: primero, el falso Hyuuga, seguido de las dos kunoichis y finalizando con ese misterioso bastardo.

-¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas yo a tí antes de responder? -cuestionó suavemente, sus dedos aún acariciando las maltrechas puntas de su rosada melena.

-Hai...

-¿Por qué crees que es tan importante para mi el cabello?

-Hmp... -Por fortuna, ella hablaba Uchiha-ñol gracias a Mikoto, asique lo tradujo cómo un "ni idea..."

-Es que no quiero que mi futuro marido tenga mejor pelo que yo... y él una vez me dijo que le gustaba cómo me quedaba el pelo largo.

Una idea comenzaba a formarse en la mente de Itachi... ¿Podría ser que-?

-Segunda pregunta... ¿Cómo me veo?-ahora sonreía tenuemente, haciendo referencia a su nuevi corte. Tal parecía que el dolor por la pérdida de las rosadas hebra era solo temporal, lo mismo que duró el shock.

El Uchiha, gracias a su prodigiosa mente, ató cabos con relativa velocidad. Sonriendo de lado de esa manera que solo los de su Clan conocen, la tomó por la cintura y acercó a sí (estaba ligeramente nervioso, pero era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba).

-Te queda bien.

Ella rió suavemente.

-¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que tenemos un "momento" y no te araño.

-Mi casa esta vacía. Si quieres, podemos ir y evitar que pierdas la costumbre...

-Pervertido...

-Pero así me amas.

-_Touché_.

Con su hermosa sonrisa aún más amplia, la tomó en brazos y comenzó a saltar por los tejados de Konoha en dirección al barrio Uchiha, entre las carcajadas y los chillidos de la chica.

Detrás de unos arbustos cercanos, Mikoto anotaba con una sonrisa psicópata de felicidad en la "Bitácora del Ita-Saku" los recientes acontecimientos.

_Fase uno completa: cada día más cerca de los nietos._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Okey... no se muy bien cómo quedó esto, pero llevo días borrando, escribiendo, volviendo a borrar y de nuevo a escribir, de modo que ya voy a dejarlo por la paz._

_Es uno de los one-shots mas largos que he hecho y fue a petición de mi amada gemela Alinekiryuu: ¡He aquí el Ita-saku prometido! Ahora sí no tienes excusas para darme mi spoiler/fanfic._

_¿Que les pareció? Estaba tranquilamente leyendo un fic y leí la palabra "arañazo" (creo que era un SasuSaku en el que hacen una misión de atrapar al gato Tora) y ¡Puff! Inspiración repentina. En estos momentos, adoro a mi Musa... pero, es tan caprichosa..._

_En fin, no olviden dejarme sus reviews gente bonita... ¡Y pásense por mis otros fics!_

_Perdonen las faltas ortográficas, pero esto debía ser subido hoy y ya no tengo tiempo de pasarlo por un corrector. Prometo hacerlo cuando pueda._


End file.
